cpfandomfandomcom-20200216-history
Club Penguin and Webkinz: Friendship of Charms (Chapter 2)
Chapter 2 is the second chapter of Club Penguin and Webkinz: Friendship of Charms written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Two Worlds". Plot (Sensei started to mediate to sense across the omniverse. Back on Webkinz World in Goober's Lab, Goober is checking on the data on Club Penguin Island) *Goober: Hey guys, we found a dimension to discover. *Alex: What? *Sparky: What is it man? *Goober: This universe is called Club Penguin Island. It is inhabitanted by a lot of penguins and one blue penguin hero who save the universe for three years. *Sparky: Three years? That wouldn't take five years to become a hero like that. *Nibbles: I wish i could be one. If i was hero, i should be a secret agent. *Stoogles: Cut the loco man, i wish googles like me can become heroes. *Goober: I need to connect the other world now. So you kids may go while i deal with the data. *Booger: Can i go now? *Goober: Boy, stay here. *Booger: Ah man. *Doug: Can i go now? *Goober: No. Stay with us. You just got here. *Doug: I'll stick with the gems and stuff. *Alex: Good day to you Goober. Look like we're off to go. *Goober: Have a nice day Alex Tiger. *Alex: Thanks a lot. *Sparky: Let's go now. *Booger: I wish i had more time to do some math. (In Webkinz Town) *Alex: Man, what a day. *Sparky: Feel like it when you're on a flow. *Nibbles: Ya. I want to hang out at the park. *Stoogles: I think we should go to the Curio Shop for some rare gems. *Molly: Um, you have to be a miner to dig those gems. *Stoogles: What? *Sparky: Those slags of rocks almost broke my cart the other day when i was mining. *Alex: It's okay. It happen to me once. *Salley: Let's go to the Kinzville Park for a hang out. *Alex: Good idea. To the Kinzville Park. (The background song "I Can See Clearly Now" by Neil Finn play in the playground) *Stoogles: Do you mind if i can slide over in the slides? *Alex: Oh yes, you're free to do it. *Stoogles: Oh thanks, i'm just going to go to the lake however. *Nibbles: That seem fine by me. *Sparky: But you can't stop it, right? *Alex: Yes. (At the Kinzville Park, The Kinz Crew arrive at the park for fun. Alex slide on the slide) *Alex: Woo whew. *Sparky: Ooh, i didn't know they have a game of Link'D on the table. *Stoogles: I'm in for a game. *Sparky: Let's go Stoogles. You and me. *Stoogles: Alright, i'm in. (Nibbles is seen fishing with Cowabelle) *Nibbles: Ooh, there's another one. *Cowabelle Fishing is pretty easy. You gotta watch the rod it goes before you can catch it. *Nibbles: I like the way it works. *Cowabelle: Lucky me. I would rather eat fish than carrots. *Nibbles: Hey, I caught a fish. *Cowabelle: Cool. *Nibbles: Look like i got one in a rod. (Molly and Roberta are swinging in the Swing-N-Slide) *Molly: Woo hoo! *Roberta: This is so fun. *Molly: I wish i could do it all day. *Roberta: Yeah. Much better than recess at school. *Molly: Oh yeah. *Roberta: If we were birds, we can see the whole world from beyond. *Molly: I would rather be a crow. (With Salley and Stoogles, they are watching a play at the park) *Stoogles: That doesn't sound bad from watching the play. *Salley: Oh look, he's about to play the role. *Cat Warrior: Fear me princess, i have come to save you from that firey dragon. *Dog Princess: Oh my prince, you came for me. *Cat Warrior: The warrior has come to the rescue. *Stoogles: Ha, this never gets old. *Salley: Gotta love the show. (Alex and Sparky are at the table playing Link'D) *Alex: Ah ha, i got it. *Sparky: No, i got it first. *Alex: Boom. Four in a row. *Sparky: Dang it, i was so close. *Alex: Mind as well we play checkers on the other table? *Sparky: Oh yes, let's go play some checkers. *Alex: Right on my friend. (Alex and Sparky started to play Checkers on the other table) *Sparky: Oh boy. *Alex: Here come some checkers. *Sparky: Okie dokie my friend. *Alex: I be red, you be blue. *Sparky: Oh yeah, i know blue is the most popular color in the world. *Alex: Just because the water is blue? *Sparky: No. Blueberries are my favorite in the world. *Alex: Oh boy, let's play. *Sparky: No problem. (Molly and Roberta are picking up trash on the ground) *Molly: I wonder why we have to do this job? *Roberta: Because, teenagers acting wild and throwing stuff on the ground. *Molly: This is just rude. *Roberta: Yeah, why bring the park rangers in so we don't have to clean up the trash on the ground. *Molly: Maybe who knows. *Roberta: A cereal box and a soda can? Ugh, i hate when people throw stuff on the grass. *Molly: We pretty sure love to help. *Roberta: Right at ya. (Back with Alex and Sparky, they are still playing a game of checkers) *Alex: Stop cheating king boy. *Sparky: Oh yeah, i got this. *move over the red checker on the black checker piece* Yes! I won. *Alex: You finally won, good game. *Sparky: I wish we can do this again. This reminded me of that one game to win all the money in a jackpot. *Alex: Push the Big Button of Kinzcash! *Sparky: I knew it. I wish we can do that again in the future. *Alex: You know Quizzy is gonna love all the money in the world. *Sparky: He's sweet as a honey bear. It's like that we're on a game show on TV. *Alex: Beats me. *Nibbles: Hey look boys, we caught a fish. *Alex: Wow. *Sparky: Incredible. *Cowabelle: Yeah, mind as well you fish? *Alex: No thanks. *Sparky: I'm not a big fishing guy like my father was. *Alex: Are you girls free to play some checkers? *Nibbles: No thanks. We almost smell like fish already. *Cowabelle: We better be going now at home. *Alex: Okay, not a problem. *Sparky: Let's pick the rest of them up. *Alex: Right back at ya. (Back with Molly and Roberta, they are finish throwing the trash away) *Molly: What a job. *Roberta: I wouldn't do that if i were you. *Molly: We're good helpers, right? *Roberta: Yes. *Alex: Hey guys, we're about ready to go. *Molly: We're leaving? *Sparky: Yeah. We got other things to do at home. So go get your googles friend at the stage and we be ready to go. *Roberta: Okay. *Nibbles: Sure thing. (Back at the stage in the park) *Cat Jester: And so they lived happily ever after. *Stoogles: This..is...the...best show ever. *Salley: I loved it. We didn't get to see part of it. *Stoogles: Yeah, i wish it was longer. *Salley: I wish we have a romance show next. *Alex: Stoogles and Salley, we're leaving. *Stoogles: We're leaving now? The show is about to end. *Sparky: We gotta go. We been there for like a minute already. *Nibbles: More like a half-hour. Let's go already. *Stoogles: Fine. *Salley: Let's go home. *Alex: Man, i miss my childhood plays. *Sparky: Me too. But real actors get to star in their own movies now. *Alex: Wow. (The background songs and at the Adoption Agency, a penguin who goes by the name Ms. Emily Birdy was doing some paperwork on the laptop, checking the names of each Webkinz adopted to their parents until a yellow tabby cat came by.) *Tabby: Good morning Ms. Birdy. *Ms. Birdy: Oh, hi Tabitha Von Meow. How you doing? *Tabby: Job is doing well. A lot of job applications have to be filled out by many people who wanted to work and get a job as a follow up. *Ms. Birdy: So Tabby, how is Arte Fact doing? *Tabby: He's doing great. He and Doug were collecting gems all along in the caves. Man, the Crown of Wonder is very special to me. *Ms. Birdy: Yeah, if only Dr. Quack is back, he would be able to look at this stuff. *Tabby: It's okay. He will be back someday. *Ms. Birdy: I was going to date him. But the clinic closed last year so people can focus on taking care of their kids to prevent being sick outside. *Tabby: I better go check on my people now for future interviews. Gotta go and see you on the next side. *leave the place* *Ms. Birdy: What a fast working girl. (At the Curio Shop, Arte Fact is checking on the rarest items and holding up the Crown of Wonder) *Arte: Alright Crown of Wonder, you are going right to my pillow. *Jerry: *came by the door* Good morning Arte Fact. *Arte: Oh hi Jerry, welcome to the Curio Shop, what you find what you're looking for. *Jerry: It been a pleasure. Look at the Crown of Wonder, it's shiny as a diamond in the museum. *Arte: Oh, my nephew Sparky is gonna love it. He love to hunt gems with Doug. I alway wanted to dig some gems with them. *Jerry: Okie dokie. They're going to be famous some day. I am suppose to go somewhere today for a special broadcast show. *Arte: You're leaving? Who is going to run the W Shop for you? *Jerry: Oh, one of Tabby's hard working members are going to work and take place as my job. *Arte: Mind as well hunt for gems today before you leave? *Jerry: No thanks. I'm fine. Gotta go and thank for the tip. *Arte: Excuse me? You forgot the tip. *Jerry: Oh, my bad. *drop money on the tip can* *Arte: Thank you my friend. *Jerry: You're welcome. Enjoy working at the Curio Shop. *leave the place* *Arte: Ah, what a day. (At the Webkinz World Headquarters, Plumpy is working in her office, checking something on her labtop) *Plumpy: Wow, i never that kind of stuff before on my W-Mail. *Andy: *came from the door* Plumpy Eurice Hippo. *Plumpy: Oh hi Andy McWoof, what brings you here. *Andy: We may have checked out Goober's experience on the other world which turned out to be a penguin island. *Plumpy: A penguin island? *Andy: Goober is a great scientist and inventor. How dare he does that kind of stuff. *Plumpy: We may be going on another dimension or not. I think the penguins should come here to check out on the world. *Andy: Ugh, penguins, penguins, penguins. Why can't they cool themselfs in the cold. I need to get back to work. Bye. *close the door* *Plumpy: Man, how grumpy is he. I need to call Nibbles about this. *call Nibbles on the phone* (At the Kinzville Town, The Kinz Crew are at the town check some things) *Alex: Whoa, look at this cape. *Sparky: Nah, just one of the superhero stuff, i want to be a rockstar. *Nibbles: What? I thought you were a mine digger. *Sparky: Mine digger are tuff. Digging underground is the hardest thing to do as a dog. I am born to be a rockstar. *Nibbles: Oh goodness graceness. *Sparky: Wild and Lonesome. *Nibbles: *phone ringing* My phone. *answer the phone* Hello? *Plumpy: *on the phone* Oh hi little sister, how's school? *Nibbles: School was fine. Well, it was good. *Plumpy: *on the phone* Don't worry sister, i'll be home soon. How's the gang going? *Nibbles: It has been great. We have been doing so much fun with Alex and Sparky. *Plumpy: *on the phone* Pretty cool guys. *Nibbles: Yeah. *Plumpy: Listen Nibbles, big sister gotta do some computer work at the office. I'll call you later. Bye. *Nibbles: *stop answering* I love my sister. *Sparky: Plumpy is the best newspaper person in the world. *Nibbles: Well yeah. A lot of paper work. *Alex: Man, i hate paper work. School is a lot of work. *Molly: Mind as well we go to the Curio Shop? *Sparky: Oh sure. Let's go guys, my uncle is right at the Curio Shop. *Alex: Okie dokie. (At the Curio Shop, the gang arrives at the store) *Sparky: Hey Uncle Arte. *Arte: Sparky, you're back from your trip. *Sparky: Oh yeah, good old uncle. *Arte: You're looking sharp today. *Sparky: Yeah. Feeling kinda fun like the money. *Arte: How school? *Sparky: It was alright. Nothing much to be seem. *Alex: Hey Arte, what do you call a tip, a tip? *Arte: I alway give you answers for those tips. *Alex: Okie dokie. *Nibbles: You pretty sure have a lot of cool stuff here. *Arte: Yep. That what my shop is suppose to be. Everything's is rare. *Stoogles: Ooh, what do you mean by rare? A diamond? *Arte: Kind of. But close. *Molly: The Crown of Wonder? *Arte: You got it. This crown is wonder is used for every collectible gem in the mines. *Alex: I wish i was the king. *Sparky: I thought the lions are the kings of their pride. Tigers are the kings of their pride? *Alex: I wish tigers are kings. I hope so one day. *Sparky: Alex want to be the king of the world. *Arte: *laughs* Ha, very funny. *Alex: Yeah right. *Nibbles: Can we just look around in the store already and stop messing around? *Stoogles: Fine, let's just take a look. *Nibbles: Finally, let's go. (At the streets, Jerry is waiting for the taxi to head to the city) *Jerry: Man, that taxi driver should have been there by now. *Andy: Ah, Jerry. *Jerry: Oh, hi Andy McWoof. What are you doing here? *Andy: I'm just wanting to watch you where you think you're going out of the W Shop? *Jerry: Tabby's applied workers are going to take over my W Shop while i go out on a bigger city to guest on the special broadcast show. *Andy: What? How could you? I never guest on special broadcast shows. *Jerry: Whoa, hold on. I'm going, not you. Who's going to the broadcast now? Me, not you. *Andy: Ugh, whatever Jerry. Look like the taxi car is here. *Jerry: Oh boy. *Pig Taxi Driver: Hey, come on. *Jerry: Gotta go and have a nice day. *get on the taxi car* *Andy: What a frog. *Pig Taxi Driver: Hey, are you going? *Andy: No. Never. Just go on. *Pig Taxi Driver: Fine. *drive the car to the city* *Andy: Finally, that stubborn of a frog is gone. (Back at the Curio Shop) *Cowabelle: Do you sell clothes in here? *Arte: No girl. They're all at the KinzStyle Outlet. Jerry used to sell the clothes at his shop, but he moved them to the new store with PJ. *Cowabelle: That a few years ago. *Nibbles: Oh my, look at this famous Zangoz painting. *Sparky: Wow. Mind as well see a famous drawing of Peter Max? *Alex: Peter Max? Nah, he spread all the rainbows together in his art and send them off to public. I would be covered in rainbow like a lemon ice cream. *Molly: In your brains, duh. *Sparky: I wonder why this koala girl made all the artworks to put it in the Curio Shop. *Alex: Drawing is passion man. You gotta draw better than this. *Sparky: I wish i had art class. *Nibbles: Way a go dog boy. *Sparky: Oh, lucky me. *Alex: Oh, i have a few tips for you. *Arte: Oh lucky me. I alway needed a tip to buy something at the W Shop. *Alex: *drop his bit of Kinzcash to the tip can* Here you go. *Arte: Thank you Alex. *Alex: You're welcome. *Sparky: Quite of a good uncle he is. *Arte: Okie dokie. Look like i'm going to buy me a pair of socks. *Salley: Good day to you. *Alex: Oh, look like we're ready to go. Thanks for the shop Arte. *Arte: Come back anytime kids, i hope this week is going to be a great one. *Sparky: Goodbye Uncle, enjoy your shop. *Arte: See ya later kiddo. (Outside of the Curio Shop) *Stoogles: What a fun moment we have. *Alex: Didn't we start the fun a few moments ago? *Nibbles: Yeah tiger boy. It's very nice of you to hang out. *Sparky: It's good to be back here. *Stoogles: I feel satisfied. *Molly: Me too. *Cowabelle: Wanna go home for a while? *Nibbles: My sister is waiting for me at home. We gotta go. *Alex: Oh yeah, our parents could be worried. Let's go home. *Sparky: Gotta go pal. Things change sometimes. *Alex: Yeah Sparky, just like when Dr. Quack left us. *Sparky: He was a good doctor. I wish he was back here. *Nibbles: Nah, no one is going to be sick ever again because of the flu. *Roberta: The flu was the worst thing to happen to everyone on Webkinz World. *Alex: This wouldn't happen if the flu was the fly monster. *Stoogles: I hate mosquitos. *Alex: I'm not talking about mosquitos here. *Stoogles: Fine. I'm out for now. *Alex: But Stoogles? *Stoogles: Have a nice day kiddo. I see you for a little bit. *Alex: Okay googles. Take care. (Back on another dimension, a pirate ship is sailing to Club Penguin Island with the captain holding up a binoculars, looking at the view of the island) *???: Aha! Eureka! (Meanwhile on the island, Bambadee is hanging out with his friends at the neighborhood. "Party In My Iggy" play as the background song) *Roofhowse: How it going buddy? *Bambadee: Feeling good like a man. *Sydmull: I can't wait for more fun today. *Jangrah: Look like we need a lot of friends to come. *Bambadee: I thought we got everybody. *Lorna: Let's see how our friends are doing. *Bambadee: Okie dokie. (Smulley and Suneroo are outside, planting some flowers in as the gang wave at them) *Roofhowse: Heya. *Smulley: You again? *Suneroo: Didn't we saw you minutes ago? *Bambadee: Uh...yeah. *Smulley: Good morning to ya. *Suneroo: I didn't know you have a lot of friends. *Bambadee: Yeah. Big guys in the house. *Jangrah: So how the plants going? *Smulley: Really smooth. *Suneroo: Not bad after all. *Jangrah: Looking good. (At the Town Center, the Tourdude is touring the penguins around the island) *Tourdude: Here is the Town Center. This place is one of the busiest rooms of the island. You have the Coffee Shop where penguins relax and drink coffee, the Dance Club where people dance on the floor with the DJ, and you have the Gift Shop where you buy some clothes and wigs to wear. *Gift Shop Owner: Hi there. *Tourdude: Hey, he's saying hi to us. (At the Music Studio, Cadence and a few Penguin Band members are packing things up) *Cadence: Come on boys, time to get things packing. *Franky: There's a party in my iggy. *Stompin' Bob: Woo hoo. *Petey K: Is there a wild party going on? *G Billy: There is no wild party around here. Even if we were mates, all the chicks would be uncomfortable living here. *Petey K: My bad. *Cadance: It's okay, let's go outside for some fun. *G Billy: Okay. (Outside of the neighborhood) *Bambadee: Whoa, you're having a garage sale? *RodgerRodger: Yeah, our selling our old clothes for 60 coins each. *DanielD: That's a lot of money bro. You better watch your savings. *Bambadee: No thanks. I got a date with Dot coming up at the Ski Lodge. *RodgerRodger: Okay then. *DanielD: Good luck. *Roofhowse: Easy to know. *Jangrah: Ooh, i didn't know you have a red sweater. *RodgerRodger: Yes. You know i hate wearing one of these sweaters during the cold season. *Sydmull: They're not that bad after all. *Blizzard: Feel like the Blizzard. *RodgerRodger: Okie dokie man. (At the EPF Command Room, Rookie is testing some potion experiment on the table) *Rookie: Whoa, that science room is looking good. *Rory: Easy on the go. They boom like regular bombs. *Rookie: Try to be careful by not touching it. *Rory: I'll go easy on it. *Gary: Whoa, what do we have here? *Rory: Gary? *Gary: I decided to come. Oh boy, what a moment. *Rookie: Gary's my man. *Gary: Look like the job here is done. *Rookie: What? *Rory: But we just started it. *Gary: No need to ask me boys. Look like someone need to take a pill in the kitchen. (Back in the neighborhood) *Bambadee: That's a lot of people around. *Roofhowse: Mind as well we hang out at the Dock? *Jangrah: Sure thing my friend. Let's go. *Sydmull: Are you sure we're going to the beach? *Jangrah: No we're not. We're going to the Dock and that's final. *Sydmull: Oh, so it is where the boat dock on the island on the bridge. *Blizzard: That's more like it. *Bambadee: I need to feel my feet for a while. *Roofhowse: It's pretty easy to catch up with those guys. *Lorna: Yeah, a lot of penguins from around the world. *Blizzard: Let's go guys. *Bambadee: Okie dokie. *Sydmull: I wanna see how our friends are doing. (At the Dock) *Hydro-Hopper Penguin: *try to start the motor on the boat* Come on, you old biscuit. Why won't you start? *Bambadee: Hey there. *Hydro-Hopper Penguin: Oh hi Bambadee, i didn't see you there. *Bambadee: How it going? *Hydro-Hopper Penguin: Pretty much having some problems with the motor on the boat. Can you fix it? *Bambadee: Oh sure thing. Not a problem. *pull up the motor* *Hydro-Hopper Penguin: Hey, you fix it. *Bambadee: Yep. I'm the fixing man. (A horn sound was coming from the ship) *Roofhowse: Um, okay? Is it me, or it was the Penguin Band practicing thier songs at the lighthouse? *Hydro-Hopper Penguin: Everyone! Rockhopper is arriving at the island! *Everyone: *came along to the beach* *Jangrah: Where are you guys going? *RodgerRodger: It headed this way. *DanielD: It headed to the beach! *Bambadee: We gotta go! My best friend is coming. *Blizzard: Rockhopper is your best friend?! *Sydmull: Excuse me, coming through! Pandon me! Excuse me! *Lorna: The pirate is coming! *Joe: Whoa, look like someone is about to come, just like when something big is happening in the comic book movies. *Bambadee: The pirate is here! (The pirate ship arrives to the island, docking to the Beach, close to the lighthouse) *Roofhowse: Whoa. *Bambadee: It's the Migrator. I've been waiting so long to happen. *Roofhowse: Didn't you sneaked into his ship 9 years ago? *Bambadee: Yeah, it was all a shame of hate. *Rockhopper: Greetings penguins, i have finally returned along to come for a visit! *Bambadee: My man, you came back. *Rockhopper: Ah hoy Bambadee, i didn't know you were making a lot of new friends since last year. Where is your mate sir? *Bambadee: I'm not a sailor and i don't have a mate. *Rockhopper: Your mate! *Bambadee: Um? *Blizzard: A mate can be a wife, a husband, a girlfriend or a boyfriend. *Bambadee: Oh, mate. Animals have mate for love and have kids together. *Rockhopper: Where is Dot! *Bambadee: Dot? My girlfriend? *Dot: *arrive, dressed as a fancy penguin* Hold it right there, what is going on around here. *Bambadee: Dot? *Dot: Hi cuddles, glad you could see me. *Rockhopper: Ah, i was just wondering where you here. *Dot: Yeah, i was practicing some spy skills at the Wilderness. *Rockhopper: Oh, ladies and gentleman, i have a new friend for you guys to show. She came from another island far way from yours and her name is Leedah. Leedah, come right up. *Leedah: Yes captain. *Bambadee: Leedah? *Rockhopper: She is just like you Bambadee, but like a sister. *Bambadee: Wait, she is my sister? *Rockhopper: No. I am just saying. *Leedah: Ha ha, very funny Rockhopper. *Yarr: *eyes roll* *Rockhopper: Alright, it's time to put the bridge down and meet the penguins around. *Leedah: Whoa, that's a lot of penguins on this island. *Bambadee: Nice to see you. *Leedah: Good morning to you. *Blizzard: Whoa. *Sydmull: What are you looking at? *Blizzard: She has the most beautiful eyes in the world. *Sydmull: Like a shooting star? *Blizzard: Those things on her head, it's like a cat. *Sydmull: Oh yeah. More like a panther or a lion. *Aunt Arctic: Well, well, well. Welcome to Club Penguin Island new girl. *Leedah: Nice to see you, but who are you? *Aunt Arctic: My name is Aunt Arctic. We are the Elite Penguin Force. We are know to protect the island from any harm of trouble and evilness. Glad you could join us. *Leedah: What are you guys suppose to be? *Aunt Arctic: We are secret agents. *Delta: Oh yeah, secret agents. *Alpha: We use our spy gears to protect the island from evil. *Gary: Oh, my name is Gary the Gadget Guy and i love to invent stuff like a hard working person. *Rookie: I'm Rookie. Wow, there's a lot of potions to hold. *Rory: I'm Rory. The hard working penguin around. Me and my few men work together to build for new places. *Leedah: Well, yeah. *Rockhopper: Don't be shy. Greet everyone around. *Paige: Well howdy young girl. *Leedah: Whoa, you're a cowgirl. *Paige: I look like one. My name is Paige. People call me the Puffle Handler or PH for short, just like a cupcake. *Bambadee: By the way, i'm Bambadee. *Leedah: Nice to see you young man. *Bambadee: I'm a adult already. *Roofhowse: I came from another island too. I'm Roofhowse. *Sydmull: I'm Sydmull. These guys are Blizzard, Jangrah and Lorna. *Jangrah: Would you love to join the Igloo Owners Association? *Leedah: No thanks. I got over work to do back at the island. I help my family alot and other people back at the neighborhood. *Blizzard: Can we start hanging out? *Leedah: What? We just met. *Bambadee: Blizzard, just take some days to know each other. *Blizzard: What? I just met her already. I just wanna make out. *Roofhowse: Whoa, you can't be crazy about it. *Leedah: *giggles* I love this island. *Blizzard: This is your first time here, huh? *Leedah: Yeah, this is a clarity. *Cadence: Woo! Yeah! The new girl is in the house! *Leedah: Is that a tomboy? *Cadence: I'm more of a tomboy. But i act myself as a DJ. I'm Cadence. *Leedah: Nice to meet you DJ. *Cadence: Do you want a song to play since your new here? *Leedah: Yes. I would love a song. *Cadence: Then play it my dear. Show everyone what you got. Play the music! *Tourdude: Oh yeah. This my friends is a boombox. *play the music* *Bambadee: Wow, are we getting one of the emotional songs around here? *Blizzard: Shhh. Just listen. *Bambadee: Fine. Whatever. *Leedah: *singing* High dive into frozen waves Where the past comes back to life Fight fear for the selfish pain And it's worth it every time Hold still right before we crash Cause we both know how this ends'' Our clock ticks till it breaks your glass And I drown in you again 'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need Chasing relentlessly Still fight and I don't know why If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? *Blizzard: A clarity. Ha ha, i get it. *Bambadee: Why is everyone dancing? *Roofhowse: That what music is all about. *Bambadee: I should go back to my good old high school days of dancing with a disco wig on. *Leedah: If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you 'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? *Cadence: Okay boys and girls, give it up for our newest singer, Leedah! *Everyone: *cheers* *Rockhopper: That's my girl. *Leedah: Why are you my clarity? Why are you my remedy? Why are you my clarity? Why are you my remedy? *The Chorus: *join in singing* If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? *Everyone: *cheers* *Blizzard: Yeah! Kick it girl! *Jangrah: Rock and roll. *Bambadee: Rockin' solo! *Leedah: Thank you everyone. I am so glad to come over and see you guys all for a visit. *Franky: Are you planning to live with us, just to collaborae? *Leedah: I wish i move here with you guys. But now since Rockhopper came to my island, i decided to sail with him. *Stompin' Bob: Aw man, i alway wanted a partner. *Petey K: I thought you already have one. *Stompin' Bob: Gosh. *G Billy: That's okay. *Bambadee: Well Leedah, we penguins share a community together. We are a part of Antarctica and all the surrounding lands on the continent. *think* Let me see.....Snow Hill Island. Check. Paulet Island, that's too small. *Leedah: That's okay. Penguins live in Antarctica and we are all fine in here. The whole world has a bunch of animals around. *Bambadee: Animals, yeah. Like a cheetah. *Leedah: I look more of a car. But i'm proud to be a penguin like you. *Bambadee: Easy piece of cake. *Rockhopper: Well guys, let's go have some lunch together. Who want a pizza party for our newest member?! *Everyone: *cheers* (A crab was spying on the penguins with a telescope and took a picture of them with a camera. The crab sneaked out of the forest tree and head over to the mountain lab.) '''TO BE CONTINUED Next: Club Penguin and Webkinz: Friendship of Charms (Chapter 3) Previous: Club Penguin and Webkinz: Friendship of Charms (Chapter 1) Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff